Lightsaber Styles
Description For as long as the Jedi have been around there have been multiple fighting styles to combat different foes, to access places with flair, or to simply use as a meditation element. 'Form I: Shii-Cho' The most basic Lightsaber form, this offers offensive, defensive, force-used, and counter forms at the equal display. This form specializes in engaging multiple enemies with wide sweeping blows. This leaves this form open to much more precise strikes because the swings are much slower than most other forms. ''' '''Form II: Makashi Focused specifically on saber-to-saber combat, Form II is the most dueling-centric of the forms. This form serves as a perfect counter to Form I. This style uses accurate and precise strikes while focusing on protecting one’s weapon from disarmament. Fluid and anticipated motions are required in this form, where timing accuracy and skill rather than strength prevail. Because of the focus on fluid (usually) one-handed motions, most wielders have specialized blade hilts. 'Form III: Soresu' Mainly constructed to fight blaster-wielding opponents, this style is the most defensive. This form utilizes tight moves and subtitles movements with short sweeps to provide maximum defensive coverage leaving the duelist less exposed to the range or close-range fire. All motions occur very close to the body to expend as little energy as possible. However, this form has almost no offensive force and relays on countering and opening to damage an enemy in a duel. 'Form IV: Ataru' An Aggressive combat style using power, strength, and speed, practitioners of this form were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings. Constantly using force-aided movement in their attacks, they could overcome physical limitations. Those who specialize in this can use smooth transitions in blouse and move at high speeds. This Form looks to combat its lack of countering moves with its speed and footwork. 'Form V: Shien /Djem So' A more offensive and stationary form. This was an adaption of Form III combining the close-range defensive maneuvers with strong attacks to limit prolonged encounters. This form requires a higher degree of physical strength than most others. 'Shien' This form protected against enemy blaster fire without compromising one’s ability to launch powerful counter-attacks. With its focus against blaster fire. It lacked effectiveness against single opponents and Omni-directional countering. Shien practitioners were known to favor or at least regularly utilize reversed hand grips. Djem So ' This one favored lightsaber dueling. Utilizing mostly blocks and parries, Djem So focused on defense against both ranged and melee attacks while not being able to counter as gracefully as Form III. This form used sheer brute strength and wide powerful strikes and parries to knock an opponent back throwing them off balance. 'Form VI: Niman This technique was aimed to balance all elements of lightsaber combat but focuses more on force ability. Utilizing close-ranged defensive techniques to blaster and lightsaber combat the user could keep their body safe while using the force to create a ‘ranged attack’. This form dealt a lot with sweeping offensive strikes and close defensive parries making it an excellent choice for duel sabre wielders. Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad The most vicious of lightsaber combat, this maintains to be one of the two hardest lightsaber styles created. Heavily focused on offensive combat, this form lead with open kinetic attacks while using force abilities to counter the opponent's attacks. Kinetic energy from defensive attacks is turned into large sweeping counter-attacks re-utilizing that kinetic energy from the blows. Looking to annihilate the enemy before prolonged combat. 'Form VIII: Sho-Shi ' Used mostly by lightsaber pikes and double-bladed, this form utilized a large degree of movement to harass the enemy. Using a large amount of force ability the wielder could defend their rear with force-focussed movements while bludgeoning the enemy until succession. 'From IX: Forrean ' This form used long-range saber combat to keep away from an enemy and scan for flaws in their attacks. Maintain the opponent within maximum lightsabre range, this form requires great skill as it uses a large amount of countering strikes and wide sweeps. This form is not very utilitarian for large groups of blaster-rivals, that being said it is still practiced in escaping from ranged fights. 'Form X: Tel’Arath ' Utilizing a large amount of telepathy, this form combines form VII, VI and IV to their advantages. While being almost entirely mobile, the wielder lets their saber remain at their side or rear and counters using side-steps and sweeping strikes before using the force to propel themselves in any direction to attack. The point of this form is to let the enemy cause their own opening before an attack. In this style the lightsaber is in constant motion to create a constant conflict with the enemy. 'Form XI: Jar’Kai' This sabre combat requires specifically two blades or two items for one handed dual combat. This style uses the main hand sabre to attack while keeping one hand in reserve for defensive maneuvers. In groups this form uses wide sweeping 360 attacks, in singular combat, the off-hand sabre is almost always following on the opposite angle of the attacking hand.